


Banquet

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [30]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forgot to post this here from my Tumblr.</p><p>It’s my sexy headcanon that Agron loves rimming Nasir.  And that Nasir learns to love it, although he’s never experienced it before…And in fact Nasir loves it so much that Agron eventually has to give his lingual frenulum periodic rests before it tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theswearingkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/gifts).



Let me taste you, Nasir, Agron begs, crawling up between Nasir’s legs. His cock juts out hard and leaking, his eyes are glazed. Let me kiss sweet little hole that grasps my cock so hungrily.

You would put your tongue _there_? Nasir becomes instantly shy, lowers head so that curtain of hair obscures his hot face. He _wants_ to give it all up to his man, in every way he can, he truly does… Agron, I have never-

Agron drops kisses along Nasir’s thighs, his half-hard length. I will make it so good for you, my tongue will enter you so slowly. I will stroke your pretty cock, find little button within you and caress it with my fingers…

His hand comes up, combing Nasir’s hair away from his face. Let me?

Agron, Nasir says, voice husky, cock fully erect. Yes.


End file.
